Hercule Satan VS Gaston
Mr. Satan VS Gaston is a What If? Death Battle Description Dragon Ball Z vs. Disney! Two seemingly strong, yet weak characters with a good reputation who use weapons battle to see who's deadlier?! Beginning Wiz: These two will do anything to make sure they reputation is clean, even having to cheat once in a while. Boomstick: Like Hercule Satan, the man who "defeated" both Cell and Buu Wiz: And Gaston LeGume, the man who almost defeated Beast...the one from Beauty and the Beast. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills and find out who would win a Death Battle? Hercule Wiz: Though parents are unknown, Mr. Satan was a student at the Dojo "Satan Castle" during his youth, where he learned horrible ways of martial arts. Boomstick: It sucks! How? He's learning martial arts from the devil! Wiz: For the last time, the Satan Castle isn't religious related! Anyway, Mr. Satan eventually graduated. Boomstick: But for some reason, Mark was always mad lucky! In fact, his rival had gotten food poisoning. He really did learn from Satan! Wiz: Hercule eventually became World Martial Arts Champion and named himself Mr. Satan. Boomstick: Where, unknown to him, he'd eventually become the failure he is today. Wiz: Anyway, Hercule's techniques include the Megaton Punch, which is just a punch and the Dynamite Kick, which is a flying kick. Boomstick: The Rolling Hercule Punch is a weird technique where Hercule starts spinning like a certain hedgehog and rapidly punches them, for some reason. But if he misses, you know what happens. Wiz: But if that doesn't work, Hercule has plenty of weapons up his sleeve, which he keeps with him at most times. Boomstick: His weapons include smoke bombs, a jet pack, a hand gun, and Missile Launchers! How does he fit missile launchers inside his pocket?! Wiz: Beats me. Boomstick: But his most dangerous weapon is the Game Boy Bomb. The Bomb is a very powerful bomb that will blow up as soon as Hercule presses a red button, blowing up the victim! Wiz: But that doesn't work, the Dynamic Mess 'Em Punch usually does, as it helped him "defeat" Android 18 at the 25th Martial Arts Tournament. Basically, he rapidly punches them and when they're knocked down, he'll say: Hercule: You're all washed up! Boomstick: He has taken a slap from Cell, a punch in the nose from Kid Buu, a powerful kick to the stomach from Omega Shenron, and that's just the start! Wiz: Despite plenty of durability feats, Hercule isn't a total failure. He has pulled three buses and then punched through one of them, alongside chopping through nineteen tiles with one try and is able to knock out people like Spopovich and Majuub out of the arena with a single punch/kick. Boomstick: You sure he wasn't trained by the devil? Hercule: Don't you worry about me! I'm a master of martial arts and I'm also packin' some serious heat! And as soon as Majin Buu pops his head outta that hole, he'll be eatin' a lead salad! Gaston Boomstick: Not this guy... Wiz: Gaston LeGume is the owner of a local tavern, and has a...well, crush on Belle, though he has three women already, the Bimbettes. Boomstick: So this guy is the new Bill Clinton? Wiz: No! Boomstick: Also, he is sexist, considering he thinks women don't read books or think. Man, I hope Hercule wins this. Wiz: In an attempt to get Belle's attention, he went to her father and said she was captured by a beast. The father and his friends kicked Gaston out, and he plotted to pit the father into an insane asylum one day, which he never did. Boomstick: He also made a sidekick out of LeFou, keyword "Sidekick". Wiz: Gaston has many weapons up his sleeve, like his Blunderbuss, which fires cannons and apparently never misses. Boomstick: He also is a very good archer, as he carries with him a bow and arrow, which he used in an attempt to hunt Beast and apparently Bambi's mother? Wiz: He also a club, a knife and a horse, but the horse won't be used in this battle for it is outside help. Boomstick: But he is pretty strong, as he lifted the Bimbettes with one arm and snapped a belt with his neck. Wiz: He is also very cunning as he had manipulated the townspeople to go help him kill Beast. Boomstick: But Gaston is very flawed. He is pretty weak, liking to use manipulation to win battles. He also rage quitted to an old man in a game of checkers....seriously?? Wiz: But nobody has ever lived and died like Gaston. Gaston: I'll have Belle for my wife. Make no mistake about that! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Hercule Satan was a very weak man, being outclassed by nearly everyone. So it was no secret Mr. Satan had to use his good friend Majin Buu to get him to the finals of the 27th Martial Arts Tournament. Hercule (Thoughts): Oh man, why did Buu have to get sick? Why couldn't it have been me and him in the finals, not this Gaston guy? Announcer: ALRIGHT EVERYONE, IT'S TIME FOR THE CHAMPIONSHIP ROUND OF THE 27TH MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT! Hercule (Thoughts): (Gulp), well, here I go. Announcer: AND IN THE RIGHT CORNER, WE HAVE THE CURRENT CHAMPION OF THE MARTIALS ARTS TOURNAMENTS, MISTER SATAN! Hercule walks out and throws off his cape, and stares uneasy at the left corner. Announcer: AND IN THE LEFT CORNER, WE HAVE THE BRAVE, HANDSOME AND STRONG HUNTER, GASTON LEGUME! Hercule: Hah, you must be Gaston. It'll be an honor kicking your ass! Gaston: Oh Mr. Satan, you are so kind. Hercule (Thoughts): Darn, even his sarcasm is scary too! Gaston: Well, Mr. Satan, I hope you've said goodbye to your loved ones, 'cause nobody wins like Gaston! FIGHT! https://youtu.be/kLRKML-5Saw Hercule: You asked for it, Dynamite Kick! Hercule leaped into a Dynamite Kick and flew at Gaston. Gaston catches Hercule's leg and swings him outside of the arena. Hercule quickly equips his Jet Pack and flies back at Gaston. Hercule: Have some of this! Hercule starts tossing smoke bombs at Gaston, causing him to gag. Hercule then pulls out a missile launcher and fires a missile at Gaston, launching Gaston into a wall. Announcer: It looks like Mr. Satan is giving Gaston some trouble. What will the challenger do?! Hercule then flies at Gaston with another Dynamite Kick, but is hit with an arrow to the leg, causing him to fall into the ground. Hercule turns around and sees his jetpack fall to the ground. Hercule (Thoughts): Crap! There goes my jet pack, and why did an arrow hit me? Hercule then is hit with an arrow to the arm, and looks and sees Gaston firing arrows with a smirk on his face. Hercule runs at Gaston and dodges all the arrows and hits him with a Megaton Punch. Gaston throws a punch back, but Hercule dodges and performs the Dynamic Mess 'Em Punch, launching Gaston into a statue of Mr. Satan. Hercule: You're all washed up! Gaston: You'll soon be too! Gaston came out of the rubble and pulled out his knife. Hercule starts to step back as Gaston swings his knife in an attempt to stab him. Gaston: Agh! Stop running away, coward! Gaston throws his knife, which Hercule dodges at the knick of time. Hercule then rushes at Gaston and performs the Rolling Hercule Punch. Gaston is launched back into another Hercule statue and is pissed. Gaston: That's it, no more mister nice Gaston! Gaston pulls out his blunderbuss and fires rapid cannonballs at Hercule. Hercule is hit by all the cannonballs and hits a wall hard. Hercule (Thoughts): Agh! I got to beat this no good hunter! But how? Hercule then pulls out his Hand Gun and fires rapid bullets. The cannonballs easily defeat the bullets as more cannonballs clonk Hercule. Hercule sees his Jet Pack near him, so he throws some smoke bombs at Gaston. Gaston pulls out his club and hits them back Hercule. Hercule starts to gag, but wastes no time and runs at Gaston. Gaston: You are so predictable.. Hercule dodges the punch and offers Gaston a present. Hercule: I've got a present for you! Gaston: A present for me? You are too kind! Gaston starts playing on the Game Boy bomb as Hercule runs for cover. He then presses the button and the console blows up in Gaston's face. Hercule: I think he's dead! Announcer: Has Mr. Satan killed Gaston??? No wait, what's that? Gaston gets up and is very tired and bleeding. He is panting like crazy, giving Hercule the opportunity he needed. Hercule: Time to finish this! Hercule grabs his Jet Pack and performs the Dynamite Kick. The Dynamite Kick flew at Gaston very fast, having enough power and speed from the Jet Pack to launch Gaston's head out of the arena, killing him. As Gaston's headless body lies on the floor, Hercule Satan gives the piece sign to the audience as Majin Buu and Videl congratulate him. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: Now I'm convinced he's Satan's pupil. Wiz: Though Gaston was smarter than Hercule, and was more brave than him too, but Hercule's raw power, weapons and durability advantage gave him the win. Boomstick: Sure Gaston has taken hits from Beast, no not that Beast, this Beast, but Hercule has taken hits from Cell, Kid Buu, Kid Trunks and even Omega Shenron, who are WAY more powerful than the not Marvel Comics Beast! Wiz: Sure, Gaston has lifted ladies with one arm, but Hercule has pulled three buses, and then punched through one of them. And if that's not impressive enough, he was able to take down a group of zombies BY HIMSELF. And with no weapons. Boomstick: Gaston was good, but he just couldn't keep a''head''. Wiz: The winner is Hercule Satan Trivia *This is Hercule's second win, the first being Hercule Satan vs Dan Hibiki *This is also DBZ's second win, the first being Shadow the Hedgehog VS Majin Buu *This battle was inspired by Dan Hibiki VS Gaston Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Anime/Manga vs Movie theme DEATH BATTLES Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Cockiness' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight